La princesa está triste
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: Pues un caballero no siempre viene en armadura, pero siempre te hará sentir segura. Sin que tengas que ocultarte, sin que tengas que fingir, buscará un mundo en donde puedan vivir. -Este One-Shot participa en el ritual de iniciación de Ao no Exorcist: Bienvenido a la academia de Vera Cruz del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas. [Yuri Egin]


_Hola~ Kiriha-chan reportándose con su reto cumplido :9 Sin contar esta intro y la despedida, ni el título de la historia ni la palabra "Fin", el fic es de exactamente 1499 palabras :v Por poco y no la hago xD.  
_

 _Debo decir que:_ **"** Este One-Shot participa en el ritual de iniciación de Ao no Exorcist: Bienvenido a la academia de Vera Cruz del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas. **"**

 _Ao no Exorcist © Kazue Kato(#Respect) y Sonatina_ _© Rubén Darío(#Respect)_

* * *

 **La princesa está triste  
–Único.**

 **La princesa está triste... ¿Qué tendrá la princesa?  
…**

Yuri se levantó esa mañana bastante desanimada, tenía cosas por hacer, revisar cierto papeleo, rechazar algunas solicitudes para ser profesora.

Estaba segura de que su padre tenía que ver en todo eso, aún no estaba segura de si lo que ella quería era ser exorcista. O tal vez sólo estaba aburrida de la rutina, se lo había comentado a su progenitor, por eso él la había recomendado para ser docente en la Academia en donde ella fue estudiante una vez.

Recordaba que había comenzado como cualquier otro exorcista, por una marca de un demonio, debido a que su familia estaba en el ámbito desde hace mucho… Era bastante predecible que alguno la terminase molestando a ella y su punto de vista cambiara como el de sus demás compañeros.

Sus misiones nunca eran las más emocionantes, ¿su padre también tenía que ver? A veces sentía que la sobreprotegía demasiado. Como si tuvieran que darle privilegios porque venía de una familia de renombre, cuando lo único que ella quería eran aventuras. Esas que seguro acelerarían su corazón y la consumirían de adrenalina.

 **La princesa está pálida en su silla de oro,  
está mudo el teclado de su clave sonoro,  
y en un vaso, olvidada, se desmaya una flor.  
…**

Intentó muchas veces convencer a su padre de unas vacaciones, si él no las quería, ella tomaría dobles por él. Estaba cansada de todo y quería poder salir con amigas, esas cosas que hacen las jóvenes a su edad. No ir a fiestas y bares, pero tal vez ver películas o salir a comer, sentirse libre de tomar decisiones… Su trabajo como exorcista no era malo, pero bastante aburrido en comparación a las misiones que había tenido cuando asistía a la escuela.

Y aunque sus compañeros la veían con una sonrisa siempre amable, no sabían que sólo era una máscara que se había obligado a traer puesta.

No significaba que le echase la culpa de su aburrida vida a alguien. Sólo quizás a sí misma por siempre tratar de congeniar con el resto y hacer sonreír a los demás antes que a ella. Siempre había pensado que no encajaba, que algo en ella la llevaba a pensar y actuar de una manera distinta… No obstante, trataba de ignorar este sentimiento muchas veces, llevándose el resto de sus emociones para evitar sentirse decepcionada.

Así que él único momento en el que podía seguir sus ilusiones era a la hora de dormir.

… **  
La princesa no ríe, la princesa no siente;  
la princesa persigue por el cielo de Oriente  
la libélula vaga de una vaga ilusión.**

Un comunicado llegó con ella esa mañana, donde le pedían que sea parte en una misión, no era muy riesgosa al parecer.

Unos casos muy extraños sobre combustiones humanas espontáneas, en la carpeta de la misión habían un par de fotos algo fuertes. Sangre coagulada derramada en el suelo, lo que restaba de una pierna, y en la otra foto era el mismo escenario pero una mano con un anillo.

No había mucha información del caso y se creía que era un tema sencillo, razón por la que tal vez no estaba evitando que ella fuera dejando su "importante" trabajo en el Vaticano.

De todas formas, cualquier misión era siempre bienvenida en su caso, prefería respirar aire fresco en zonas rurales que con toda la congestión de las ciudades.

Aunque lo que más quería era escapar de la realidad en la que estaba involucrada en ese momento, quería sentirse parte de un grupo. Y en su lugar de trabajo actual se le hacían imposible con tantas personas vacías… Tendía a cuestionar mucho su fe y sus creencias en situaciones como estas, no era la religión en la que se había involucrado desde niña. O al menos no era en la que toda su familia le había hecho creer.

 **¡Pobrecita princesa de los ojos azules!  
Está presa en sus oros, está presa en sus tules,  
en la jaula de mármol del palacio real;  
el palacio soberbio que vigilan los guardas,  
…**

Sin pensarlo mucho más, aceptó la oportunidad de viajar y confirmó su cooperación para esta misión. La estación también la ayudaba bastante, siempre le había gustado la nieve, el invierno debía de haber pintado ya de blanco la mayoría de los paisajes europeos.

Nadie parecía detenerla así que no tuvo que desistir de su deseo, podía respirar el aire frío del invierno y caminar sin que la estuviesen vigilando.

Lo único que estaba extrañando en esa misión, eran esos animalillos del bosque, que estaban invernando obviamente. No se escuchaba ningún cantar, ningún rugido, nada además de los pasos de ella y sus compañeros que estaban en la misión.

Ahora ya le estaba pareciendo aburrida su nueva tarea, no hacían más que caminar desde que habían llegado, no se estaba cansando pero sí se estaba aburriendo cada vez más.

Sacó la fotografía de su bolsillo, la que le dieron en la carpeta de la misión y trató de entretenerse con ella mientras el sonido de sus pasos sobre la nieve llegaba a sus oídos.

Una brisa helada chocó en su mejilla y se acomodó la bufando roja que traía en su cuello, una que estaba perdiendo ya el color. Se sentía bastante a gusto porque le gustaba el invierno, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera frío-

El grito de un compañero detrás de ella la sacó de entre sus pensamientos, era un grito de horror puro, uno con el que no estaba muy familiarizada. Al voltear encontró a su compañero siendo atacado por llamas azules, que lo hicieron caer a la nieve inconsciente. Ella y sus otros dos compañeros no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, pues esas llamas eran bastante conocidas en su trabajo.

Otro compañero fue atrapado en aquel extraño pero conocido fuego, haciéndolo gritar de dolor mientras caía al igual que el anterior y el joven del otro lado tuvo el mismo final.

La castaña no sabía qué hacer. ¿Ese era el castigo por haber deseado una vida de aventuras? Ella no había querido que sus compañeros murieran, no quería morir sin siquiera haber hecho algo que la hiciera feliz.

Escuchó una voz profunda, bastante grave y ronca, pero ninguno de sus compañeros parecía haber hablado. Miró a todos lados y sólo pudo dirigir sus ojos azules hacia sus pies cuando llamas del mismo color comenzaron a subir por su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos asustada y no pudo reprimir el grito que salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta. ¿Acaso ese era su final después de tantos años de haber complacido al resto antes que a ella? ¿Así terminaría todo?

 **«Calla, calla, princesa -dice el hada madrina-;  
en caballo, con alas, hacia acá se encamina,  
en el cinto la espada y en la mano el azor, **

Recobró la consciencia cuando sintió algo frío en su mejilla. Estaba nevando. ¿O ella había muerto?

No, al incorporarse y ver los cuerpos de sus compañeros descubrió que había podido sobrevivir, de alguna manera. Su cuerpo había soportado esas llamas azules.

Se sintió asustada, era la primera vez, pero ese miedo pronto la abandonó y trató de recordar poco a poco esa sensación que la inundó cuando las llamas cubrieron su cuerpo. Esa sensación de suma tristeza.

Negó con la cabeza y tuvo que reportar la situación. Así lo hizo y al llevarse los cuerpos, la Orden le ordenó regresar.

 _¿Regresar?_

No, ella quería respuestas. Y no estaba dispuesta a regresar hasta que tuviera lo que quería. Así que permanecería en el bosque por un tiempo, ni su padre ni ningún familiar la buscaría… Eso era bastante seguro, hallarían la forma de ocultar el simple hecho de que estaba fuera.

Sin perder más tiempo, esa misma noche se dispuso a subir a una pequeña colina, tal vez podría encontrar esas llamas azules más fácilmente. Y así fue, las encontró en un lago cercano.

Pero esas llamas tenían la forma de un lobo, se habían hecho parte de un lobo de pelaje blanco que pronto se percató de su presencia.

Ella lo sintió, esa sensación de tristeza y dolor, supo después de hablar con él que tal vez era el ser más triste del planeta. No poder tocar algo en este mundo porque de lo contrario se consumiría en cenizas. El dolor en sus palabras para intimidarla, para alejarla como seguro habían hecho con él antes cuando quizás lo único que esperaba era una oportunidad.

Sin embargo las amenazas de muerte no la hicieron retroceder. Sólo le brindaron más valor para seguir hablándole, para poder demostrarle que ella podía tratar de entenderlo. ¿Podría hacerlo?

… **el feliz caballero que te adora sin verte,  
y que llega de lejos, vencedor de la Muerte,  
a encenderte los labios con un beso de amor».**

Pues un caballero no siempre viene en armadura,  
pero siempre te hará sentir segura.  
Sin que tengas que ocultarte, sin que tengas que fingir,  
buscará un mundo en donde puedan vivir.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Cualquier crítica o comentario es bien recibida :D_

 _Attn. Kiriha-chan._


End file.
